


No es la luna

by Ayann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek merodea en el bosque, M/M, Scott es El Yoda..., Scott es un buen amigo, Scott está adueñándose de la etiquetas, Scott ha visto demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción, Spanish Translation, Sueños eróticos traumáticos, Traducción, como si secuestrara mi corazón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: —¡Estamos en una misión espiritual para indagar la sexualidad de Stiles!, ¿quieres unirte?—… No.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 73





	No es la luna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's No Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800835) by [rainbowninja167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja167/pseuds/rainbowninja167). 



> **_No es la luna_ **
> 
> Título original: _That's No Moon_
> 
> Historia ©[Rainbowninja167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja167).
> 
> Personajes de _Teen Wolf_ ©Jeff Davis.
> 
> Traducción _©_ Αγάπη.
> 
>  **Traducción autorizada** por Rainbowninja167, **prohibida su reproducción** por cualquier medio y/o sin la autorización escrita de la traductora.
> 
> _________________
> 
>  **Notas de la Autora** : Para [Using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/gifts).
> 
>  **Nota de la Traductora** : Debido a la jerga/juego de palabras y detalles de redacción que en español no tienen sentido y/o pierden la intención/humor/ritmo de Rainbowninja167, la traducción no es 100% fiel, aunque respeté y mantuve la intención/contexto del original.

* * *

Stiles cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, suelta un jadeo cuando el otro chico lo besa, perdido entre la bruma del placer, no tiene idea de cómo terminó aquí, pero el tipo con el que está es agresivo e insistente: muerde sus labios y lame su boca, mientras hace un sonido ronco, lobuno, con la garganta que estremece sus rodillas. Sigue en pie porque el otro lo está presionando contra el Jeep, con todo el peso, restriega ambas caderas con fuerza. Stiles tantea la camisa del chico y desliza una cálida palma por el torso, absurdamente fornido, la otra mano enreda los dedos en el oscuro y espeso cabello.

—Stiles.

Y Stilinski abre los ojos para encontrarse con Scott mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —chilla, se aleja de Scott como si quemara y… se cae de la cama en un lío de sabanas y piernas. Yace en el piso por un momento, resopla, deseando que su erección desaparezca _porque no la qui_ ere—. El peor. Sueño erótico de la. _Historia_ —declara en voz alta a una habitación oscura y vacía. Entonces, resentido, se masturba pensando en la princesa Amidala, una chica, con pechos, porque le gustan las _mujeres_ … y las tetas. «E incluso si no me gustaran», se dice a sí mismo, «Scott McCall es la antítesis de todo lo sensual, básicamente es un agujero negro sexual, todo lo que toca se convierte en un caldo de cultivo. En serio», insiste, «¿ya se nos olvidó la vez que dijo que Número Seis de _Battlestar Galactica_ tenía una boca asimétrica y, cada vez que la veíamos, todo lo que podíamos pensar era en su boca irregular?».

No es que Scott tenga la autoridad para hablar, considerando su estúpida _cara_ asimétrica, pero _arruinó_ la imagen de Tricia Helfer, así que tener sueños besuqueándose con él es una clara _traición_ de su subconsciente. Y, no hay problema, tu subconsciente siempre hace cosas locas, ¿verdad?

« _Entoooonces…, todos a favor de no volver a tocar el tema, nunca más_ », le dice a su subconsciente. El aludido ni siquiera se digna en responder.

.

A la mañana siguiente, desvelado y ojeroso por el horror de lo experimentado, se da cuenta de que va a ser más complicado de lo que cree.

— _¡Oye, Viejo!_ —saluda Scott, materializándose en su casillero antes de la primera clase.

Stiles se congela.

« _No pienses en Scott besándote, no pienses en Scott besándote… ¡Mierda!_ », cauteloso expresa—: Hola.

Scott ladea la cabeza.

—¿Estás _bien_? Hueles raro.

Stiles suelta una risita, un tanto histérica.

—Sí, claro —articula en un tono alto para ser creíble—, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Eh… ¿vale? —titubea Scott, mirándolo extraño—. En fin, tengo que contarte lo genial que pasó ayer en el entrenamiento lobuno. Boyd trajo una piña y Derek y él hicieron una apuesta…

—Ajá —pronuncia Stiles, tratando de no mirar a Scott y desencadenar los traumáticos recuerdos de la noche anterior. ¿Scott sería capaz de atraparlo antes de saltar por la ventana y escapar?

Está calculando la distancia cuando Scott llama su atención:

—En serio, hombre, ¿ _qué_ sucede?

—¿Eh?

—Te acabo de enseñar una foto de Derek con el ceño fruncido y una camiseta de “Bieber Fever” y, tú, ¡ni siquiera pestañeaste! ¿Alguien se está muriendo? —Los ojos de Scott se abren atónitos—. ¡OhDiosmío!, Stiles, ¿ _te_ estás muriendo?

—¿Qué? No, idiota, no me estoy muriendo. Sólo que… ¿tuve un sueño extraño?

—Entiendo —expresa McCall con simpatía—, pero no te preocupes, si soñaste que accidentalmente mutilaste a tu novia, _probablemente_ no sucedió.

—Sería difícil…, considerando que no tengo novia. « _O novio_ », agrega su subconsciente. «Cállate, ¿qué sabrás tú?». Dado que la conversación bordea peligrosamente todo lo relacionado con Scott, que Stiles preferiría olvidar, está muy agradecido porque la campana suene en ese instante.

Empero, cuando Scott quiere, es una molestia obstinada con patas y lo primero que sale de su boca, en el momento que Stiles se sienta, a su lado, durante el almuerzo, es:

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Lo olvidé —farfulla Stiles, poniendo atención a la masa pegajosa y gelatinosa que se supone es pastel de pollo.

—Hombre, sé que estás mintiendo —En momentos como este, Stiles lamenta esta habilidad lupina, además de los instintos asesinos y la falta de control, _claro_ —. ¿Tan malo fue? ¿Fue incómodo? ¿Fue como la vez que soñaste que te comías un S’more y me mordiste la mano, y creímos que tenía rabia? ¿O fue…?

—Agh, ¡está bien!, fueunsueñoerótico.

Scott hace un gesto de dolor.

—Oh, lo siento, no tienes que…

—Contigo —remata Stiles, porque ya que empezó no puede parar.

La boca de Scott se cierra de golpe.

—Oh. _Oh_. Mmm...Me siento ¿halagado? , pero, mira, Allison y yo, sé que rompimos, pero…

—OhmiDios, _por favor_ no sigas. ¡No _me_ _gustas_!, eso es lo que lo hace raro. Fue como si me estuviera besando con un tipo y, de pronto, estabas _ahí_ , y fue horrible y confuso.

—Eso fue _cruel_. Muchas personas _hacen fila_ para tener sueños eróticos conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, pueden tener mi lugar.

Hay una larga pausa en la que se dedican a medio apuñalar la comida.

—Espero, que sepas —expresa sincero Scott, poniendo su cara de cachorro—que si _te sientes confundido_ o… tienes _una revelación_ … puedes contármelo, ¿vale?

—¿Eh? —suelta Stiles, enfocado en si acaba de ver que algo se _movió_ en el pastel de pollo.

—Sabes que… estoy _aquí_ para ti. Si hay algo que quieras compartir, cualquier identidad con la que quieras… identificarte…

— _Hombre_ , no soy gay —alega y, entonces, le cae el veinte—: A menos que… ¿crees que podría serlo? ¿Es una posibilidad? ¡No sabía que los sueños podían revelar cosas así! ¡Demonios!

—Creo que debes resolverlo por ti mismo —indica Scott con sabiduría, aplastando la comida, la esparce alrededor del plato.

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo hacer eso? No estoy preparado para este tipo de introspecciones. —Stiles tiene la rara sensación de que su subconsciente está jugando con él. « _¡Maldito bastardo!»_.

Scott, perdido en sus pensamientos, empieza a hablar:

—En la historia de todo gran héroe, llega el momento en el que debe dejarse de niñerías y emprender un viaje de reflexión para comprender su verdadera naturaleza y la fuente de su poder. Se va al desierto para regresar como un hombre nuevo. Superman…, Buffy…, Jesús... Es un gran acontecimiento.

—Entonces… crees que debería hacer una búsqueda interior para saber si ¿estoy en el armario y secretamente enamorado de ti? —Scott afirma solemne con la cabeza—. ¡ _Hombre_ , eso es genial! Vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! —declara Scott ofendido—. Soy tu Guía Espiritual. Cualquier cosa que necesites, compañero.

—Entonces… ¿por dónde empiezo?

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

.

Cuando Stiles pasa por McCall esa noche y éste lo dirige al bosque, empieza a dudar de haber confiado en él.

—Espera, ¿ _de verdad_ vamos al desierto? ¡Pensé que era una metáfora! ¿Por qué no puedo iniciar mi proceso de autodescubrimiento, no sé, en el vestidor de los chicos? Siento que es tradición hacerlo ahí.

—El desierto _es_ una metáfora —puntualiza Scott, rodando los ojos—, porque estamos en el _bosque_ , ¡dah! De cualquier manera, necesitas estar aislado y solo para completar tu misión. En serio, parece como si nunca hubieras _visto_ una película de ciencia ficción, es vergonzoso.

—Hace _frío_ —murmura Stiles resentido, pero baja del Jeep y sigue al joven lobo, adentrándose en el bosque.

La luz de las linternas crea raras y oscilantes sombras en los árboles. Stiles espera que no haya un villano sobrenatural escondido por ahí, ¡eso sería una mierda!

Scott parece ir a un lugar en específico, porque lo lleva directo a un claro a 10 minutos de donde dejaron el auto. McCall los hace sentarse en el suelo y pronuncia:

—Perfecto. —Su rostro está distorsionado por la luz de la linterna—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es meditar. Relájate, encuentra a tu Stiles interior.

Aparentemente, su Stiles interior, como su Stiles exterior, se aburre con facilidad. Scott lo observa atento, como si esperara que tuviera una epifanía y empezara un espectáculo, mientras canta sobre sus sentimientos Es claro que necesita desintoxicarlo de _Glee_ , aunque McCall insista en que sólo es un placer culpable que ve “cuando lo pasan”, pero no puede ocultarle nada, ha visto su lista en el TiVo.

«Y después de que Britney y Santana rompieran, ¿había un motivo para…?», ¡oh!, cierto, se supone que está autoanalizándose. Echa un vistazo y Scott está jugando con su teléfono, indignado grita—: ¡Cabrón! —McCall tiene la decencia de verse apenado—. Estoy en plena crisis personal y tú _¿juegas Angry Birds?_

—¡Lo siento! Es que… es demasiado aburrido.

—¡Sí¡ ¡Dímelo a mí!

—Pensé que esto podría pasar —dice solemne—. Algunas veces, el héroe se resiste a los mensajes del Mundo de los Espíritus, lo cual es genial porque _hay_ otras cosas que podríamos intentar…

—Hagámoslo. —Stiles le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Vale, ¿ves esa cueva? —McCall apunta con la luz de la linterna a un punto en la distancia. La cueva es pequeña, oscura y con rocas escarpadas en sus bordes.

—Lo siento, ¿qué va a pasar en la cueva? —Stiles no sabe si podría llamarla cueva, es más un ¿hueco? o quizás un agujero si se quiere ser más específico, dado que Scott no lo es.

— _Ok_ , vas a entrar a la cueva…

—De _ninguna manera_.

Scott pasa de él.

—Entonces, cuando estés en la cueva, afrontarás la oscuridad en tu interior, la posibilidad de que te pases al Lado Oscuro…, quiero decir, que te excites con los chicos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás plagiando descaradamente a _El_ _imperio contrataca_?

—… No, no lo hago.

—¡Oh, mi Dios!, ¡se supone que _yo_ _soy_ Yoda!

—¡Stiles! Soy tu Guía Espiritual, eso significa que _sé_ lo que es mejor para _ti_ y ¡eso es que tienes que hacer lo que te digo!, ¿recuerdas?

—Agh, está bien, iré a sentarme en la oscura, húmeda y tenebrosa cueva, pero si hay murciélagos, voy a gritar como niña y tú irás, y me rescatarás.

—Stiles, si hay murciélagos, _me largo_. ¿No sabes cuantas enfermedades portan esos animaluchos?

Rumiando, Stiles camina hacia la cueva.

—¿Y si hay osos? —grita, pero Scott sigue en el claro con la linterna y su teléfono. « _Jugando_ _Angry Birds_ », piensa rencoroso.

—Los olería…, tal vez.

—Te odio —balbucea Stiles antes de entrar a la cueva. Es exactamente tan estrecha y horrible como se ve desde afuera. Cuando se sienta descubre que el suelo está cubierto de hojas podridas—. ¡Ay! —chilla, sobando su codo recién raspado. Enciende la lámpara y se resigna a estar ahí, en el frío suelo, hasta que haya pasado un tiempo considerable y Scott se fastidie de _Angry Birds_ , y puedan volver a casa y olvidarse de esta humillante situación.

No es que no quiera resolverlo, después de todo, es _su vida_ y _es_ _él_ quien tiene los sueños incómodos con Scott McCall, así que sí, le gustaría que pararan. Sin embargo, tal vez, sí necesita una autoexploración, abrirse a… _lo que sea_ que Scott está intentando que descubra. No obstante, tantos años siendo Lydia-sexual (aunque, no de la forma más divertida), hace que toda la situación sea extraña. Con todo, aprecia el esfuerzo de Scott, la mayoría de los chicos, cuando escuchan que su mejor amigo está teniendo sueños eróticos con ellos como coprotagonistas, no estarían tan abiertos y dispuestos a hacer de Guía Espiritual, la mayoría probablemente dejarían de hablarte. Así que suspira hondo y cierra los ojos.

« _Ok_ , epifanía sexual, ven a mí». Entonces, escucha un crujido, abre los ojos de golpe y lucha por ponerse de pie, en el movimiento, deja caer la linterna, que al chocar con el suelo provoca un estruendoso eco y se apaga, puede escucharla rodar por alguna parte, pero sus ojos todavía no se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad para poder ubicarla. Odiando el posible temblor en su voz, susurra—: ¿Scott? —El crujido se hace más fuerte, similar a pasos sobre la hojarasca… ¿por qué Scott no le _dijo_ que la cueva tenía otra salida? Una figura se acerca desde el otro extremo, suelta un chillido poco varonil y se lanza contra la pared, la figura se inclina y la linterna es encendida para revelar a Derek, fulminándolo con la mirada, por supuesto. Deja escapar una insegura risita—. ¿Eres mi epifanía? —exclama insulso, en su defensa, es la adrenalina, el terror y todo lo demás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —reprende Derek.

Y, por supuesto, Scott elige ese momento para usar sus súper poderes, irrumpir en la cueva y declarar alegre:

—¡Estamos en una misión espiritual para indagar la sexualidad de Stiles!, ¿quieres unirte?

Stilinski puede sentir que _todo su cuerpo_ se sonroja, ¿eso es posible?

—… No —contesta Derek, pero no se va. Scott y Stiles lo observan, él les devuelve la mirada—. El bosque es peligroso —agrega como si le doliera articular las palabras.

—¿Cómo?, ¿crees que nos va a atacar un venado? —se burla Stiles—, ¿una ardilla?

Derek lo fulmina con la mirada.

—No es una _broma_ , Stiles, no deberías estar aquí. —Sus cejas se fruncen en una irritada “V”, lo que normalmente significa que alguien va a recibir un puñetazo o va a ser azotado contra un muro, o un volante…

No es que Stiles lo sepa de _primera mano_ ni nada por el estilo, pero tiene la extraña visión de Derek empujándolo contra la pared, de hecho parece ser uno de sus _hobbies_ , además de fruncir el ceño y deambular malhumorado por su albergue/guarida calcinada que insiste en llamar casa… y, ¿eh?, al parecer, incluso evocando tampoco se puede enfocar en una cosa, sería un terrible filósofo. Y regresa al incomodo azote contra las paredes, agradece que no haya ninguna en el bosque, pero hay árboles. De pronto, surge la duda de qué se sentiría ser empujado contra el árbol por Derek, apretujado contra él, con las pupilas dilatadas, la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, los dientes rozando su garganta y sus labios…

—… Y ya que _estamos_ aquí —El argumento de Scott lo trae de vuelta a la conversación. La postura de McCall es desafiante y el tono de su voz un poco alto—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Los ojos de Derek se mueven desde los hombros tensos de Scott a Stiles, éste último desesperado por suprimir que su “alusión” de azote contra los muros se ha vuelto más sexual de lo que quisiera. Bajo el escrutinio de Hale, puede sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y, de repente, no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, así que se conforma con meter una en su bolsillo y frotar la nuca con la otra, debe verse como un idiota, torpe e inútil porque Derek suspira y determina:

—Está bien, te ayudaré con… lo que sea que estés haciendo, siempre y cuando te mantengas lejos de los problemas.

—No busco problemas —menciona Stiles, con una sonrisa ladeada hacia Scott—, los problemas generalmente me encuentran.

—No lo sé —contradice Derek, yendo hacia la salida—. Andando, Harry Potter y si traes un mapa mágico te lo confiscaré. —Stiles lo observa boquiabierto—. ¿Qué? —suelta inexpresivo.

—¿Conoces a Harry Potter? —Maravillado, Stiles niega con la cabeza—. _Sorprendentemente_ , tienes habilidades ocultas.

—Me gusta leer —replica Derek ofendido.

—De hecho, eso puede debatirse, porque puedes considerar _leer_ como golpear la cara de alguien con un libro…

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y se cierne sobre Stiles, está bien, está acostumbrado.

—Espera —interviene Scott, entrecerrando los ojos en confusión—, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

—Oficialmente, estás despedido como mi mejor amigo —notifica Stiles—. Lo siento, Scott, pero tengo necesidades que cubrir.

Scott se sobresalta, como si por fin hubiera entendido.

—¡Cierto! ¡El meollo del asunto! Vale, claramente la cueva fue un error, _creí_ que Luke Skywalker era el camino a seguir. A veces hay espejismos en las llamas, tal vez, ¡necesitamos una fogata! ¿Podríamos tener una zarza ardiente?

—Eso es una amenaza de incendio —impugna Derek.

—Vale, _Oso_ _Smokey_ —concede Stiles—, lo tendremos en cuenta. —Derek frunce el ceño y él odia percibirlo encantador, en serio, ¿qué había en la estúpida cueva?, seguramente un alucinógeno. Aunque, sabe lo que diría Yoda, “ _Sólo lo que llevas contigo_ ”. ¡Perfecto! «Supongo que eso responde todas las preguntas».

—No, pero —demanda Derek a Scott—, exactamente, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Como dije, estamos en una misión espiritual. Stiles se siente confundido sexualmente y…

—Por favor, no termines esa frase —Hale pide con una expresión turbada en el rostro y muy atento de no mirar a Stiles. Stilinski lo compadece—. Tan sólo… si empiezan a fumar peyote, llamaré a sus padres.

—No lo haremos —asegura Stiles— o ¿lo haremos? Sería genial, porque déjame decirte que, hasta ahora, la búsqueda interior ha sido algo traumática y quizás las drogas podrían…

—¿Qué es el peyote? —pregunta McCall. Stiles suelta un suspiro, resignado se sienta en el suelo del claro y patea las hojas con el pie. Scott frunce el entrecejo como si estuviera concentrándose y agrega—: Bueno, supongo que podríamos intentar algo más.

Stiles abre la boca sin estar seguro de lo que dirá.

« _De hecho, amigo, tu estúpida burla de Star Wars funcionó perfecto, ¡soy un jedi homosexual!_ », o tal vez, « _Bueno… ahora tengo fantasías eróticas confusas con todos los que conozco y_ apenas soporto _, así que hemos descubierto el hilo negro de la cuestión sexual_ », pero, entonces, mira a Derek, quien lo ve con las cejas fruncidas, como si se hubiera comido el último trozo del cheesecake de chocolate con mantequilla de maní y cierra la boca. De ninguna manera, hablará sobre su atracción por Derek _con_ _él ahí_. Ha tenido suficiente por hoy, ¿vale? Además, Derek podría golpearlo y, desafortunadamente, Stiles está comenzando a creer que no le importaría, y eso sería demasiado incómodo para todos. Así que sin más suspira y dice—: Vale, Scott, ¿qué sigue?

—Vine preparado. —Con un ademán ostentoso, Scott saca un paquete de fotos de su mochila—. Vamos a hacer el test de Rorschach gay —explica como si Stiles debiera sentirse emocionado.

—Eso no existe —subraya Derek.

—¿Por qué tienes una foto de Heidi Klum? —inquiere Stiles.

—¡Es parte del test! Tienes que asociar las imágenes con lo primero que te venga a la mente. Así que… ¿qué ves?

—… a Heidi Klum.

—También —agrega Derek cordial—, hay un tipo raro en el fondo.

—Derek, deja de entrometerte —se queja Scott—, interfieres con las energías psíquicas.

—¿Heidi Klum es psíquica? —cuestiona Stiles—. ¿Los psíquicos son reales? Es decir, hay hombres lobo, ¿cierto?, entonces porque no…

—¡Stiles! —Scott agita la imagen—, ¿qué _sientes_ cuando la ves?

—Principalmente, temor, Derek tiene razón, el tipo de atrás se ve súper raro, ¿está usando la piel de un animal en el _cuello_?

Scott suelta un exagerado suspiro, como si _Stiles_ estuviera complicando todo.

— _Ok_. ¿Y en esta otra? —Muestra la foto de Anne Hathaway.

—Mm, la amo desde _El diario de una princesa_ —Stiles habla en voz baja—. Todos sus _haters_ en Internet _no tienen idea_ de lo que es el verdadero talento.

—Creo que su Fantine estaba algo exagerada —manifiesta Derek, como si no le hubiera roto el corazón a Stiles.

—Sabía que por algo no me agradabas.

Derek y Scott lucen un poco incómodos.

—Vaale, sigamos —exhorta Scott, como si no recordara la penosa fase de Stiles cuando practicaba el saludo real frente al espejo y… sería mejor que no lo recordara, Stiles está empezando a creer que esto de cuestionar su orientación sexual no salió de la nada. McCall zarandea una foto de Gina Torres—. Bien, ¿cómo te sientes cuando la ves?

—Excitado y un poco aterrado.

—Confirmado —asevera Scott con un satisfecho movimiento de cabeza—, definitivamente te gustan las chicas.

—Bueno, _eso_ ya lo sabíamos o ¿te perdiste todo el asunto, pasado y potencialmente presente, con Lydia de es-obvio-que-ella-está-enamorada-de-Jackson-y-“si-alguna-vez-tengo-una-oportunidad,-me-sentiría-como-un-imbécil-si-rompieran-por-mí”? —Toma una bocanada profunda.

Scott rueda los ojos.

—Difícil pasarlo por alto… y estaba tratando de ser _minucioso_ , como el método científico y esas cosas.

—¿ _De qué manera_ esto es científico? —debate Derek, sus cejas se arquean al ver la siguiente imagen, una foto de Angelina Jolie en un Starbucks.

—Dime —ordena Scott, señalando la imagen de Brad Pitt—, qué sientes por él.

El gesto en la cara de Derek es tenso y extraño. Stiles se pregunta qué problema tendrá con Brad Pitt, ¿quizás es un ferviente admirador de Jennifer Aniston?, cosas más raras han pasado.

—¡Ni de broma!, está en su fase de excéntrico vagabundo, desaliñado y con el pelo largo, nadie lo tomaría en serio.

—Bien —gruñe Scott—, imagínalo como en _El club de la pelea_.

—Em, pero estaba loco en _El club de la pelea_ —objeta Stiles, no se sentiría atraído por un maniático en esa película.

—Cierto, pero… Como quieras. ¿Qué tal, en _Troya_?

—Históricamente inexacta. ¿Cuál es la siguiente?

—¡Agh!, ¡está bien! Daniel Craig, es sexy, ¿no es así?

—No lo sé, hombre, sus orejas sobresalen de manera extraña, ¿no crees? —Stiles saca la lengua, pensativo, mientras estudia la imagen—. Sí, definitivamente, sus orejas destacan.

— _Ok_ , mm… ¿Y él?

—¿ _Robert Pattinson_? ¿¡Cómo es que seguimos siendo amigos!?

Hay un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios de Derek y Stiles casi se la devuelve, entonces recuerda que Hale se daría cuenta de que lo ha estado mirando en secreto y, también, que no _le gusta_ Derek, odia a Anne Hathaway.

Scott respira profundo y presenta la siguiente imagen, una fotografía erótica de Jensen Ackles de _Supernatural_.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por favor¡ ¡No es justo! Esto no es un buen test… una _tortuga_ de 1, 000 años se encontraría sexualmente atraída por Jensen Ackles y, tal vez, si _no_ hubiera tenido sexo por 970 años, supongo que se sentiría atraída por _cualquier cosa_ , pero… el caso es, el tipo tiene una maldita estructura facial perfecta.

Scott gira la imagen hacia sí, frunce el entrecejo como si estuviera analizando la idea, por último, afirma con la cabeza.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—¿Así de simple? En serio, _observa_ su mandíbula.

Scott ladea la cabeza.

—Tiene una bonita mandíbula, no me extraña que el melancólico ángel esté tan interesado en él.

—Sus pestañas —aporta Derek— son raras.

—Vaale —Stiles mira a Derek—, es demasiado raro que te fijes en eso.

—Yo sólo… —empieza Derek, hace una pausa y añade—: Su barbilla también es rara. —Gira la cabeza y pierde la mirada en los árboles.

—¿Gracias por el aporte? —tantea Stiles y le lanza un par de miradas a Scott, “ _¿Recuérdame, por qué invitamos al inestable alfa para explorar mi subconsciente?_ ”, por respuesta, Scott abre mucho los ojos y se encoge de hombros. Debido a que Derek ha dejado de participar, retoma el tema con McCall—: _Ok_ —aplaude expectante—, ¿qué más tienes? Se está empezando a poner bueno.

—Oh, este… ya son todas las fotos. ¿Por qué?, ¿crees que se te ha desbloqueado algún deseo oculto?

Stiles lo analiza por un momento.

—No… ¿en realidad?

—Bueno…, está bien… Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, pero… —Scott saca su teléfono y oprime una tecla de marcación rápida—. ¡Operación, Tom Cruise, está en marcha!

—Disculpa, ¿llamaste a mi despertar bisexual como…? _¡Oh, Santo Cielo!_

Boyd se aparece en el claro, arrastrando los pies, vestido con unos ceñidos _jeans_ , un sexi casco de bombero y unos tirantes rojos brillantes que nunca tuvieron la intención de sostener los pantalones. Sus ojos se amplían cuando ve a Derek, pero Scott lo golpea nada sutil.

—Se supone —pronuncia Boyd en un tono monótono, miserable, Stiles se siente identificado—, que debo encender tu pasión.

—Por favor —implora Derek—, no.

—Boyd —llama Stiles—, ¿has estado aquí, todo este tiempo, medio desnudo _por si_ Scott te llamaba?

Boyd mira a Scott en busca de apoyo.

—Quiere ayudar —contesta Scott, sonriéndole a Boyd y con un pulgar arriba.

Boyd se estremece, Stiles no está seguro de si es por el frío o por las horribles circunstancias.

—¿Es posible que se vuelva a vestir? —le pide a Scott con un expresión de pena en la cara.

—Entonces, ¿no incita tu pasión…? Umm, ¿qué pasaría si yo…? —Y, de repente, Scott se transforma en su fase beta y salta contra Boyd con un gruñido.

Stiles grita, se enreda con sus propios pies y choca de espaldas contra Derek, como Hale no esperaba que se le lanzara de improviso, pierde el equilibrio y, un momento después, están en el suelo en un enredo de piernas y brazos sobre un montón de hojas. Stiles puede sentir toda la cara roja, lucha para levantarse, pero todo lo que hace es enredarlos más.

—Scott —empieza Derek, cuando logra ponerse de pie—, ¿qué…?

Y, entonces, Stiles se da cuenta de que Boyd ni siquiera ha intentado defenderse, de hecho, observa tranquilo las garras de Scott en su garganta, suelta un profundo suspiro y murmura:

—Auxilio, necesito ayuda, auxilio, van a matarme, por favor, que alguien me ayude. ¡Oh!, ahora, ¿quién podrá defenderme? —Mira a Stiles con una desesperada súplica, que, claramente, no es actuada.

—Scott —reprocha Stiles, estirando los brazos—, _¿qué estás haciendo?_

McCall retrae los colmillos lo suficiente e indaga:

—¿Sientes alguna emoción fuerte? ¿Cualquier deseo reprimido brotando a la superficie?

—Nada, más que las ganas de golpearte.

—… Lo que sea —insiste Scott—, como, ¿ojos y tatuajes brillantes?

—¿Plagiaste —cuestiona Derek— _todas_ tus ideas de películas?

—Espera —interrumpe Stiles—, ¿estás tratando de activar mi estado Avatar amenazando a mis amigos?

—… ¿No? ¿Está funcionando?

—¿Crees que el poder de mi estado Avatar es el sexo gay? Eso es un poco… no, espera, de hecho podría ser genial. Vale, estoy abierto a las posibilidades.

—Ves, ¡es perfecto! ¡Estamos progresando! Abierto-a-las posibilidades... Interesante…

—No a esa clase de… ¡Aah!, me da igual.

—¿Ya puedo irme? —inquiere Boyd, alejando las garras de Scott—. Quiero mis 20 dólares.

—¿Le _pagaste_ a Boyd para que ayudara en mi viaje de autodescubrimiento? ¿En qué parte eso es ayudar?

—En la que sólo pedí 20 dólares —argumenta Boyd, lo que es justo.

—Sí —concuerda Scott, pateando el suelo—, como sea. —Boyd toma el dinero y, prácticamente, _huye_ —. Lo siento, Stiles, soy un pésimo Guía Espiritual.

Ahh, el gesto abatido de Scott derrite el corazón de Stiles. ¡Demonios!, no es justo porque Scott como Guía Espiritual _fue_ perfecto, es sólo que… no puede decírselo, tal vez… jamás. Es, extrañamente, consciente de que Derek está parado atrás, _observándolo_ y, ¡ _dioses_!, ¿Hale no podría ser más espeluznante si lo _quisiera_? ¡Desde luego!, pónganlo en manos de Stiles y en el momento que decida que le gustan los chicos, elegirá al tipo más _disfuncional_ y _extraño_. Si Derek comienza a comportarse como Heathcliff y asesina a su perro, o algo por el estilo, jura que, _definitivamente,_ dejará de gustarle. ¡Con suerte lo logrará!

—Has sido un excelente Guía Espiritual —afirma, palmeando el hombro de Scott—, establecimos que la cara de Jensen Ackles es hermosa, ¿recuerdas?

Scott sonríe.

—Sí, fue divertido. _Ok_ , bueno, tengo _una_ idea más. —Luce particularmente incómodo.

A Stiles se le hace un nudo en el estómago, si _Scott_ no está cómodo, sin duda, empieza a tener miedo. No puede ser peor que el Boyd _stripper_ , ¿o sí?

Scott se pone frente a él, serio y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Stiles, eres mi mejor amigo, has estado ahí para mí _siempre_ que he lo he necesitado. En serio, _siempre_. Y voy a estar ahí siempre que me _necesites_. ¿Vale?

—¿Es-tá bien? —Stiles no está seguro de hacia dónde va la conversación, pero tiene miedo, mucho miedo.

—Entonces, porque te quiero, aunque, sabes que no estoy enamorado de ti, voy a besarte…, por tu propio bien.

Stiles hace un ruido similar a “¡Iugh!” y se hace hacia atrás. Esta vez Derek está preparado, lo sostiene firme por los hombros antes de que se tropiece con un árbol, las manos le tiemblan y Stiles tarda un minuto en darse cuenta de que se está riendo.

—¡No, en serio! —El gesto sincero y entusiasmado de Scott lo hace diez veces peor—. ¡Lo he estado pensando! ¿Cómo se supone que sabrás si te gustan los chicos?, a menos que intentes estar con uno y pruebes.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no funciona así —farfulla Stiles, tratando de contener las imágenes de su horrible sueño. Derek sigue riéndose, lo sabe porque no lo ha soltado. Tal vez, cree que es un peligro andante, que incluso se cae estando parado, lo que sería un insulto si no sintiera la calidez del lobo a través de su sudadera.

—No —debate Scott, como si estuviera resignado a sacrificarse por él—, es perfecto.

Stiles _va a morrearse con Scott_ , ¡demonios!, quiere morir.

—No, recuerda que en mi sueño fue raro —argumenta rápido—. Eres un estupendo amigo, eres como… un hermano para mí, por eso no me siento, de ninguna manera, atraído por ti. Además, sería muy incómodo y otra de las cosas de las que no hablaremos jamás.

—¡Ooh, cierto!, como el asunto con el dispensador Pez y el gato del vecino.

—¿El asunto con el…? —Derek comienza.

— _No hablamos de eso_ —sisea Stiles en advertencia para ambos.

—Vale, supongo que no puedes besarme —reflexiona McCall. De pronto, su cara se ilumina como si hubiera tenido la mejor de las ideas—. ¡Oye!, ¿y Derek? ¡No eres _su_ amigo!

Por un momento, la sensación de Derek besándolo contra el árbol cobra fuerza, la imagen lo golpea como un tsunami y después se desvanece, dejando un tremendo pánico a su paso. Detrás de él, Hale deja de reír y quita las manos como si quemara. ¡Por supuesto!, la idea de besarlo lo hace querer estar lo más lejos posible de él.

—¡No! —jadea Stiles—. ¡Mala, mala idea, Scott! —Porque, aunque la idea de besar a Derek no sería mala, « _y hacerle un montón de cosas_ », añade su molesto monólogo interior. Un vergonzoso momento tipo “tómame ahora”, auspiciado por su mejor amigo, no es precisamente lo que él desearía. Además, puede _sentir_ la infelicidad emanando de Derek. Sería grandioso que este día _no_ terminara con un humillante rechazo para él, sólo por esta vez.

—Tienes razón —concuerda Scott—, Derek es, probablemente, terrible besando, es demasiado gruñón. —Stiles suelta un alarmado chillido y McCall tarda en agregar—: Sin ofender. —Stiles no puede mirar a Derek, así que no está seguro de su reacción, pero como Scott es tan inconsciente como una planta, prosigue—: _Ok_ , entonces, quien sería perfecto para tu rollo de una noche, no sería tu súper-mejor-amigo-de-la-infancia, sino alguien que realmente te guste. —Scott saca su teléfono y presiona una tecla de marcado rápido, antes de que Stilinski pueda protestar—. ¡Oye, Isaac!, estás…

—¡No! —grita Stiles y le arrebata el teléfono—. ¡ _No_ voy a enrollarme con Isaac sólo para saber si soy secretamente bisexual!

—¿Por qué no? —La voz de Isaac suena metálica e indignada a través del altavoz.

—¡Porque no me voy a besar con _nadie_!

—Bueno —resopla Isaac—, no con esa actitud.

—No, no _quiero_ … —Stiles lanza las manos al aire, no sabe cómo seguir: no quiere que sus amigos lo besen por lástima, no quiere besar a cualquiera por probar, no quiere tener esta conversación con, al parecer, _todos_ los que conoce. No quiere que Derek evite sus ojos, pero no puede expresarlo.

—Cuelga —ordena Derek a Scott.

—Pero… —Isaac y Scott pronuncian al mismo tiempo.

— _Ahora_. Ya hiciste suficiente.

Scott rumia algo sobre la travesía siendo secuestrada, mientras toma el teléfono, lo bloquea y guarda en su bolsillo.

Stiles mantiene la vista en el suelo.

— _Hombre_ , todo está bien —asegura Scott—, el próximo fin de semana, podemos ir a ese bar gay donde Danny fue envenenado. ¡Seré tu Espíritu Alcahuete!

—Gracias, Scott —suspira Stiles.

Empiezan a caminar hacia el Jeep, Derek los sigue, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no vayan a regresar.

—Por cierto —Scott le dice a Derek—, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Stiles hace un valiente trabajo al pretender que Hale no está ahí.

—Salí a correr.

Stiles no puede evitarlo, se gira y se le queda mirando a Derek.

—Con _jeans_ —exclama y parpadea incrédulo— y _chaqueta de cuero_.

—… ¿Sí? —Derek le da una inquietante mirada.

—Es sólo… sabes qué, olvídalo —musita Stiles sin pensar—. Ni siquiera quiero saber sobre tus raros fetiches. —Entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha salido de su boca y vuelve al rojo brillante—. No es que crea que tienes fetiches o piense _en_ tus fetiches, es sólo que… voy a seguir caminado. —Al volverse, se tropieza con sus pies, pero logra mantenerse en pie. Con la cabeza en alto, ignora la divertida mirada que le da Derek. Sigue caminando y medio escucha la conversación entre Scott y Derek, atrás de él.

Hasta que llegan al Jeep y Scott dice:

—… como vives en el otro extremo de la ciudad, Stiles puede dejarte después que a mí.

—Espera —prorrumpe Stiles—, ¿qué? —Es claro que debió prestar atención, porque tanto Derek como Scott ponen los ojos en blanco de una manera perturbadoramente similar.

—El apartamento de Derek —le explica Scott como si fuera un idiota— está entre tú casa y la mía.

Stiles pasa de él y se vuelve hacia Derek:

—¿Dónde dejaste tu automóvil?

—Salí a correr —reitera, como si eso respondiera todo y _tuviera_ sentido.

—Entonces —arguye Stiles—, ¿por qué no te regresas _corriendo_?

Derek lo amonesta con la mirada. ¡En serio!, ahora ¿lo va a seguir por todos lados? ¿Es su nuevo _hobby_? Porque _no_ está de acuerdo con serlo. Todo es demasiado confuso y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, ha decidido que esto se termina aquí y ahora.

.

El recorrido a la casa de McCall es el epítome de los viajes incómodos: Scott tiene un animado monólogo sobre los actores de Hollywood con los que Stiles podría tener sexo, como si la idea de tirarse a Neil Patrick Harris ( _casado y con hijos,_ ¿ _en serio_ , Scott?), fuera el catalizador para que decidiera su sexualidad de una vez por todas. Ingenuamente, creyó que nada podía ser peor que escucharlo parlotear sobre si Zachary Quinto sería un amante gentil, pero cuando los niveles de exasperación, irradiando de Derek, alcanzan los de Chernóbil y Scott, confundido, guarda silencio, Stiles cree que la afonía es mil veces peor.

Cuando llegan al hogar de McCall, Scott sale huyendo, con una expresión de apremiante alivio en su cara, como si temiera ser arrastrado de nuevo al automóvil.

« _Ya somos dos, amigo_ », concuerda Stiles en silencio, observando la fuga. Entonces, son Derek y él.

Están a cinco minutos del edificio de Hale, cuando el alfa sorprende tanto a Stiles que casi se lleva el buzón del vecino.

—Scott no debió agobiarte como lo hizo. —La voz de Derek es baja y profunda, mira hacia afuera, así que lo único que Stiles puede ver es la línea tensa de su mandíbula. Le toma un par de minutos procesar la información y, ésta vez, por poco atropella un bote de basura porque… _¿qué?_

—¡Oh!, no hay problema, _Viejo_. Scott suele funcionar en modo “incómodo” la mayoría del tiempo, así que estoy acostumbrado. Hubo una vez que encontramos una enorme caja, atrás del teatro comunitario, con plumas de cacatúa _muy_ teñidas y…

—Sólo —interrumpe Derek—, no dejes que nadie te presione. —Suena como si estuviera comiendo óxido.

—Lo sé. —Stiles gira hacia él, pero Derek sigue con la vista en la ventana.

—Tómatelo con calma. Sé que te gusta resolver todo rápido, pero… hay tiempo. Cuando hay alguien por la que sientes… _algo_ … lo sabes. Créeme, yo… —Stiles se estaciona frente a la vivienda de Derek y Hale se atraganta a mitad de la frase. Sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha, baja del auto y desaparece, antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo, aunque, no es como si pudiera decir algo, está demasiado ocupado observando, boquiabierto, el asiento vacío que acaba de dejar el alfa.

¿Derek acaba de hablar, voluntariamente, sobre _sentimientos_? Es sorprendente que un tipo con la capacidad emocional de un oso constipado pueda dar tan buenos consejos. Stiles sospechaba que tenía un lado profundo, pero esto es como la Fosa de las Marianas de los lados profundos y no está seguro de cómo debe lidiar con eso. Perplejo y aturdido, enciende el auto y conduce a casa.

Se sorprende de haber llegado sin incidentes.

.

Está en ese estado de duermevela, donde las sombras parecen fluir a su alrededor, cuando un sonido en el exterior llama su atención. Le toma un par de segundos reconocer el sonido de la ventana siendo abierta, en el momento en que lo hace, está completamente despierto.

Una silueta alta se adentra y Stiles, a punto de empezar a gritar por su papá, como si estuviera en una película de terror serie B, se da cuenta de que la figura le es vagamente familiar.

—¡Oh por Dios, Derek!, ¿estás tratando de establecer un récord de cuántas-veces-puedes-sorprenderme? Hay un límite de sustos que una persona puede soportar en una noche.

Los ojos de Derek se abren impresionados.

—¡Oh!, ¡estás despierto! —susurra pasmado y muy incómodo.

—Estoy… ¿¡qué!? _Viejo_ , ¿te cuelas en mi habitación para verme dormir? ¿Es una cuestión de la manada? Porque, haciendo a un lado el fiasco del marcado territorial, esto puedo ser lo más escalofriante que has hecho.

—No…

Stiles se sienta en la cama y lo observa.

—No…, ¿ _no_ es lo más escalofriante que has hecho?

—No, no es una cuestión de la manada —aclara Derek y suena como si lo estuvieran obligando—. Y _no_ _estaba_ viéndote dormir.

Se acerca y Stiles puede ver su cara, luce incómodo, a la defensiva, no es algo que haya visto a menudo en él y eso lo desconcierta.

—Pensé —suspira Derek— que querrías hablar. —Y, de repente, está junto a la cama con el rostro inclinado, a centímetros de Stiles.

Puede sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Derek, en automático, posa sus ojos en la boca del hombre lobo, _tan cerca_ , su corazón empieza a latir muy rápido…

—¿Hablar? —profiere en un tono agudo, su cerebro entra en suspensión con el mensaje “¿Qué demonios?” repitiéndose una y otra vez, por un instante logra apreciar la ironía de _Derek_ ofreciéndole hablar.

—Fue una mala idea —suelta Derek, girando sobre sus talones.

La mano de Stiles se extiende y toma la manga de la chaqueta de cuero, ambos la observan con sorpresa.

—Mm —balbucea Stiles, mientras tira del brazo de Hale para cerrar la distancia.

Y, entonces, Derek lo besa, duro, desesperado, empuja su cabeza, acercándolo, ansioso y ávido por tomarlo _todo_. Inclina los labios con un gemido y se siente como si le estuviera robando el aliento. Renuente, Stiles se separa, agitado, intenta recuperar el aliento. Derek hace un sonido impaciente, con una mano lo empuja, inmovilizándolo, como si tuviera miedo de que huya.

—Stiles.

El anhelante suspiro casi derrite a Stiles, es como si algo en su interior se rompiera y lo único que puede ver son los ojos grandes de Derek, sus labios hinchados y jadeantes. Desliza las manos por debajo de la camisa del alfa, apenas rozando la cálida piel…, no logra recordar cómo llegaron aquí, pero no importa, porque se muere por tocarlo y la maldita ropa _estorba_. Tira de la camisa de Derek, atrayéndolo hacia la cama, sobre él.

Hale se deja caer, de una manera algo torpe, cubriendo el cuerpo del adolescente, inclina la cabeza y lo vuelve a besar, esta vez, lento, profundo con cierta desesperación. Se mueve hacia el cuello, rozando con los dientes la clavícula, provoca un gemido y que el cuerpo más joven se arquee contra él. Sus manos recorren la pretina del pijama de franela y Stiles piensa, histérico, que si hubiera sabido que se iba a enrollar con Derek Hale, no se hubiera puesto el viejo pantalón de Pokémon, Derek parece creer lo mismo, pues tira de los pantalones como si fueran un insulto, Stiles sólo puede coincidir. Se retuerce un poco, buscando un mejor ángulo y ayudar al alfa a sacárselos, y…

Se estrella contra el piso, en un inquietante, vagamente familiar, enredo de sábanas y piernas, sosteniendo la almohada de una forma bastante obscena. Pasa la mirada desde la almohada manoseada hasta la habitación vacía, un rayo de luna se cuela por la ventana cerrada.

—¡Oh! _¡Qué me jodan!_ —grita en la almohada, desafortunadamente, lo dice literal, aunque no a la almohada.

Ha tenido más que suficiente por esta noche. Esta vez, no se molesta en pensar en la princesa Amidala, ella ni siquiera es requerida.

.

.

Remate

_Scott no está en línea_

.

 **Stiles** : ¡Oye _, Viejo_!, gracias por ayudarme con la misión espiritual, esta noche estuviste increíble :)

Por cierto, nunca te agradecí el CD que me diste el viernes, ayer lo pasé a mi iPod, pero creo que me quedé dormido antes de que terminara de subirlo y reprodujera las canciones.

Lo estoy escuchando ahora.

_Enviado el sábado a la 1:10 A.M._

**Stiles** : _OMG!_

¿En serio, la primera canción es _Hungry Like the Wolf_?

_Enviado el sábado a la 1:13 A.M._

.

_Scott está en línea_

.

 **Scott** : es una buena canción, vale? dios!

 **Stiles** : ¿Por qué hay una canción de R. Kelly?

 **Scott** : _Ignition_? por tu Jeep. Ya sabes, nos la pasamos en tu carro todo el tiempo

 **Stiles** : De eso… no se trata la canción.

 **Scott** : eh?

 **Stiles** : EN REALIDAD, no habla de un carro, sino de una indirecta sexual.

 **Scott** : no es cierto!!!

deja de pensar en guarradas, Stiles!!!

 **Stiles** : ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

 **Scott** : son canciones que hablan sobre nuestra AMISTAD

 **Stiles** : Estoy seguro de que la siguiente habla sobre tener sexo con un amigo.

Entoooonces… me diste un CD con canciones sexuales incómodas y lo escuché mientras dormía.

¡Oh!

Ahora entiendo porque empecé soñar contigo.

OMG! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA

 **Scott** : no, espera!, qué parte habla sobre tener sexo?

 **Stiles** : Mmmm… ¿“pretendiendo a* tu amigo”? ¿Escuchaste las letras?

 **Scott** : noooo! es PRETENDER*, como disimular la verdad?

 **Stiles** : ¡Agh! ¿POR QUÉ se les complica tanto ese homónimo*?

 **Scott** : v _iejo_ , esa palabra es ofensiva para los _gay_ , no está _cool_

 **Stiles** : ………

¿Sabes qué?, voy a pretender que no leí eso.

_Enviado el sábado a la 1:33 A.M._

**Stiles** : En fin, ¿qué onda con el tema de los animales?

 **Scott** : porque soy un hombre lobo. DAH! Es una parte importante de nuestra amistad y tiene un significado personal para mí

 **Stiles** : Ooook.

¿Si sabes que todas estas canciones tratan sobre sexo, verdad?

 **Scott** : qué? no, no es así

 **Stiles** : “Quiero sentir tus poderes, atúrdeme con tu láser, tus besos son cósmicos, cada movimiento es mágico”.

¿Necesito decir más?

 **Scott** : es sobre la experiencia única de ser una criatura sobrenatural! Katy Perry lo entiende totalmente

 **Stiles** : _Viejo_. No.

_Enviado el sábado a la 1:38 A.M._

**Scott** : de todos modos, no todas hablan sobre sexo. No la de _Toy Story_

 **Stiles** : Claramente, no lees los mismos _fanfics_ que yo leo.

 **Scott** : Asqueroso

 **Stiles** : No más que poner _ET_ en una mezcla para celebrar la AMISTAD. ¡¡¡Estoy sorprendido de no estar MÁS confundido sexualmente!!!

 **Scott** : en todo caso, estoy seguro de que la siguiente habla sobre animales?

“mis dedos se clavan en tu piel, intenta dejarme entrar, eres la luna que irrumpe en la noche, que me hace aullar”

y la canción se llama HOWL. CLARAMENTE habla sobre un hombre lobo

 **Stiles** : _Síp_ y también es una metáfora sobre el sexo.

 **Scott** : de veras???? Y luego me dirás que la canción sobre los mamíferos en Discovery Channel no es sobre el canal de televisión

 **Stiles** : _¿_ _Bad Touch?_ No la pusiste, ¿o sí?

_Enviado el sábado a la 1:47 A.M._

**Stiles** : ………

Te odio

_Enviado el sábado a la 1:50 A.M._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de la Traductora** : Traduje el título de las películas porque en español se reconocen por su traducción, a diferencia de las canciones, donde es normal ubicarlas por su título original.
> 
> Utilicé “remate” (1. m. Fin o cabo, extremidad o conclusión de algo. 2. m. Acción de rematar), en vez de “epílogo” (2. m. Última parte de una obra, en la que se refieren hechos posteriores a los recogidos en ella o reflexiones relacionadas con su tema central) porque, como me hicieron notar, toda la escena asemejaba un gran remate de batería al terminar la broma.
> 
> *La frase original de este juego de palabras es “lying with your friend”, _lying_ en inglés puede significar mentir y/o acostarse (en este caso “acostándose/acostarse con un amigo”, aunque Scott lo entendió como “mintiendo con un amigo/mentir junto a un amigo”), en español, lo más cercano que encontré fue “pretender” (1. tr. Querer ser o conseguir algo. 2. tr. Hacer diligencias para conseguir algo. 3. tr. Dicho de una persona: Cortejar a otra. Y también es sinónimo de aparentar/simular), por lo que cambié el “con” por una “a” para que tuviera sentido.
> 
> Dejé “homónimo”, aunque lo preciso sería “sinónimo” para continuar con la broma en inglés y la extendí con “voy a pretender que no leí eso” (en inglés “I’m just gonna let that one go”).
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
